DT-6800C Daughtress Command
The DT-6800C Daughtress Command is a mass production commander-use general-purpose mobile suit. The unit is featured in the series After War Gundam X. Technology & Combat Characteristics The DT-6800A Daughtress is a mass production general purpose mobile suit developed by the United Nations Earth (UNE). Overall, the Daughtress is a basic and standard mobile suit. The Daughtress could function both on Earth and in space with the right adjustments to its parts and systems. The DT-6800C Daughtress Command is the commander variant of the standard Daughtress, it features improved communications and a different head piece than the original unit. It is unknown if the Daughtress Command has improved performance over the standard unit. The Daughtress Command's primary weapon is its 90mm machine gun, which fires solid rounds at a rapid rate. For close quarters combat, the Daughtress Command is armed with a beam saber. The Daughtress Command can be equipped with a shield for basic defense. Additionally, the Daughtress Command can optionally be armed with a bazooka for higher firepower. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close-combat weapon for a lot of mobile suits. It generates a blade-shaped beam to melt and cut through enemy's armor. The Daughtress Command's beam saber is stored on the suit's main body. ;*90mm Machine Gun :The 90mm machine gun serves as the Daughtress Command's primary weapon. It fires physical rounds at a rapid rate and possesses enough firepower to destroy lightly armored mobile suits with ease. The Daughtress Command's 90mm machine gun can be held with one arm and be used in conjunction with a shield. ;*Bazooka :The bazooka is a optional weapon of the Daughtress Command which can be equipped when heavier fire power is required. This bazooka functions like a standard bazooka and fires physical rounds. ;*Shield :A shield can be optionally equipped on a Daughtress Command for basic defense against physical weapons. Furthermore, a shield can be adapted to defend against beam weapons through the use of anti-beam coating. History The DT-6800C Daughtress Command is the commander variant of the standard DT-6800A Daughtress created by the United Nations Earth (UNE). This unit was assigned to commanders and ace pilots exclusively. The Daughtress Command was deployed throughout the 7th Space War. Like the original Daughtress, it can assumed that the Daughtress Command started to be phased out of use during the final stages of the war due to the deployment of the more advanced Gundam-series mobile suits. After the cataclysmic war, a number of Daughtress Command mobile suits survived and found their way in to the hands of various factions. Some of these Daughtress Commands were claimed by Vultures. Many of these acquired Daughtress Commands were customized in various ways by different factions and people. One notable Daughtress Command was piloted by Reich Anto, who chased after Garrod Ran in his Daughtress Command after Garrod refused to hand over Tiffa Adill, a Newtype. Anto met his end when Garrod was led by Tiffa during the chase to a facility holding a GX-9900 Gundam X, which Garrod used to destroy Rantu's Daughtress Command. At least one other Daughtress Command was used to defend the Alternative Company's headquarter when Shagia Frost appeared in his NRX-0013 Gundam Virsago. This suit was quickly defeated by the Gundam Virsago although its pilot's life was spared. Even though the Daughtress Command was an outdated mobile suit in A.W. 0015, the New United Nations Earth still operated a large number of these mobile suits in its campaigns to re-unify the world. The Daughtress Command started to be phased out of use by the New UNE when the more advanced NRX-009 Balient was introduced. Despite the deployment of the more advanced Balient and NRX-018-2 Daughtress Neo, many Daughtress Commands were still deployed in the 8th Space War (presumably due to the New UNE's lack of resources). Gallery Daughtress-WM7RdJc.png Daughtress-lJqusxE.jpg Daughtress-fNaQrR7.png daughtress-GPpQQz0.png daughtress-qBKdQYW.png daughtress-uUMPnfR.png Gunpla LM-Daughtress.jpg|LM 1/144 DT-6800 Daughtress Custom (1996): box art External links *Daughtress Command on MAHQ